Sick
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: " Ketika aku sakit, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Kau tau? itu mengerikan" Fieclet about Yewook/DLDR/Enjoy reading .


**Ryeowook POV .**

**.  
**

Aku berjalan hampir membawa langkahku dalam lari ketika melewati lorong panjang nan gelap nyaris tak berujung . Seluruh mataku disapu oleh pemandangan gelap sunyi dan tidak ada seorangpun yang melintas disini . Nafasku memburu, peluh mengalir dari dahiku . Alisku bertaut takut . Perasaan ini begitu mencekam sehingga membawanya untuk tetap tenang pun aku tidak bisa .

.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku . Aku merasakannya ,sangat terasa malah . Tapi ketika aku menoleh, tidak ada siapapun . Siapapun itu ketika aku berteriak dan tidak ada sama sekali perubahan disetiap sudut mataku memandang .

.

Nafasku tercekat . Tanganku bergerak menutupi sebagian alis wajahku yang terpaut takut .

Entah bagaimana sebuah cahaya menyapu pandanganku bersama dengan sosok tinggi berdiri mengahalngi cahaya . Semakin dekat , semakin dekat , dan sungguh …

Itu membuatku takut .

.

.

.

" HAH ! "

.

.

Hela nafas panjangku keluar begitu saja . Mataku membelalak kaget . Segalanya menjadi terang.

Yang ada ketika aku membuka mata adalah langit langit putuh dan lampu pijar diatas sana . Butuh beberapa saat sampai aku mengitari bola mataku untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling . Memastikan segalanya terang . Tidak menjadi gelap sebagaimana yang kutakutkan .

Dimana aku sekarang? Itulah pertanyaan yang terbesit di dalam kepalaku . Setelah kupastikan bahwa yang tadi itu benar benar mimpi, ketakutanku akan ditelan kegelapan lenyap begitu saja . Lalu kudapati diriku terbaring diatas ranjang . Tangannku diinfus , kepalaku terasa pening dan bau bau disini sangat menyengat .

Ah ya, aku dirumah sakit .

Kusadari sebuah beban di lenganku tiba tiba hilang . Baru kudapati ternyata seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadikan lenganku sebagai sandaran kepalanya mengangkat wajahnya perlahan . "kau sudah bangun?" sapanya padaku . Mengucek ngucek matanya membiasakan cahaya lampu menelisik retina matanya lebih dalam .

" ah, ya" menyesalkan kenapa suaraku terdengar begitu sumbang , tidak ! aku tidak flu .

Tapi benar benar kusesali . Suaraku nyaris seperti bisikan .

" apa kau merasa lebih baik? " tanyanya lagi . Yesung hyung ! ah kenapa dia terus menayanyakan hal semacam ini yang dia sendiri sudah tau jawabannya .

" baik . setidaknya aku tidak batuk lagi . itu sangat menyiksaku hyung " aduku manja . Sungguh , tenggorokanku sudah tidak bisa bergetar lagi , bahkan memaksakan diri untuk bicara menjadi sulit tapi sesuatu yang mendorong dari paru paru dan memaksa untuk keluar melalui mulut, menggesek tenggorokanku yang semakin terasa perih . Sungguh itu sangat menyakitkan .

" apa kau terbangun karena mimpi buruk lagi?" genggam tangannya padaku . Dia selalu tau apa yang bisa membuatku bangun disaat aku tertidur seperti orang mati .

" hm …" aku mengangguk . Menikmati uluran tangan yesung hyung yang mengusap kepalaku lembut . " hyung tau? Aku sangat takut sendirian . Aku pikir kau tidak disini " .

" Apa kau berharap kau bangun dan tidak mendapati aku disampingmu?" tuturnya lembut . menepikan sisi poniku yang mulai panjang ke sisi kanan .

" tidak … bukan begitu . Hanya saja , aku takut " gumamnya lagi . aku bangun, menyandarkan kepalaku di sisi ranjang begitu melihat Yesung hyung mengambil segelas air dan sebuah pil berwarna merah . Menyuapkan ke dalam mulutku . "minumlah." Tuturnya lagi .

Aku menelan pilnya dengan susah payah . Tidak . Aku tidak berpikir untuk menggigitnya .

Tidak akan pernah . Sesuatu yang pahit akan menyentuh bagian terbelakang lidahmu saat kau melakukan itu . Kalau kau mau tau .

" Hyung . . . apa kau sedang tidak ada jadwal? Sungguh . Rumah sakit membuat segalanya menjadi buruk"

" tidak ada jadwal dan aku disini seharian menemanimu . manis " sahutnya padaku , mencubit hidungku gemas . Dan aku tau itu .

" Hyung . . " aduku manja "aku sangat ingin keluar dari sini . Bisa bawa aku kabur? Aku sangat membenci bau bau yang begitu menyengat disini . aku benci ! " sadar atau tidak, aku telah membuatnya tertawa padahal aku sedang marah . Dia benar benar membuatku tampak seperti seorang pelawak .

" jangan memasang pose marah seperti itu " Dia mengacak rambutku kemudian . " kau baru boleh keluar ketika kau sudah menemukan suaramu dan batukmu sembuh . Lalu kesehatan paru parumu juga mulai membaik " .

" paru paruku sudah sehat . Aku bisa bernafas lebih baik daripada kemarin " Busung dadaku padanya . Lagi, dia ! kenapa dia tertawa ! aish ! .

.

" Kau ,. . " mencubit pipiku gemas . "kau tau seberapa paniknya aku saat tengah malam kau membangunkanku karena sesak nafas, dan _'aku ingin batuk tetapi tidak bisa, sesak hyung,tolong aku_" tuturnya sambil memukul mukul dadanya, menirukan ekspresiku beberapa hari lalu saat aku di dorm . Kejadian awal dan kejadian yang menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat semenyeramkan ini .

.

" dan kau berakhir disini . Dokter belum memberikan perintah untuk membawamu pulang jadi kenapa aku harus? " Yesung hyung berkata lagi dengan suara yang dipaksakan diantara selingan tawanya . Menyebalkan .

" aku sudah tidak batuk !" teriakku . " dan .. OHOK ! "

.

Segelas air terjulur padaku setelah suara sumbang itu begitu saja pecah dengan desakan udara dari paru paru yang memaksaku untuk terbatuk . Menyesalkan kenapa ketika tenggorokanku bergesekan dan memaksaku untuk berteriak, rasa sakit itu datang lagi . Oh tidak ! suaraku T_T apa aku akan berbisik setelah ini? .

" sudah jangan banyak bicara… jangan terlalu memaksakan diri " Yesung hyung merebahkan diriku kembali . Menyelimutiku sebatas bahu . " tidurlah , aku tau kau masih mengantuk . Ini sudah larut dan kau harusnya sudah terlelap " .

Aku tak langsung tidur . Aku menautkan tanganku erat pada Yesung hyung . Memastikan bahwa kami benar benar tidak terpisah atau mimpi kegelapan itu datang lagi ." tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu" dia menyeret kursi duduknya lebih dekat kearah ranjang . Menjadikan tanganku sebagai pegangan tangannya dan menatap mataku .

" kenapa tidak _merem_ juga? Aish " .

Tangannya menutup kedua mataku, memaksakan mataku untuk tertutup namun aku bisa merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kepalaku . Kemudian mengantarkanku menuju mimpi tidak terbatas sementara hangatnya genggaman tangan Yesung hyung masih terasa hingga kedalam mimpi .

.

.

" jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian " gumamku sadar atau tidak .

.

Yah setidaknya, begini lebih baik bukan ? .

.

.

**Fin -**

* * *

.

**A/N :** ooh percayalah. Seberapapun kering tenggorokanku, aku tidak akan pernah mencoba minuman menyegarkan dengan harga 500 itu . Memaksanya masuk kedalam tenggorokanku, mengalir begitu tenang ke dalam lambung . Terlalu sering mengkonsumsi itu sampai suatu hari aku batuk terus menerus tidak berhenti . Lalu nafasku seolah tertahan, tiba tiba dia berkata 'paru paruku tidak dalam keadaan baik' . Yah aku tidak menyalahkan minuman itu , hanya menyesalkan kenapa diriku begitu terpancing dengan sesuatu yang dingin dan aku terlalu sering mengkonsumsi itu .

Get Well Soon for me T^T .*author curcol* .


End file.
